October 30, 2012
Scene1: Location: At the mazhar Asad meets ayan who are brothers.Ayan in his playful nature comments that his brother is a noble person all th while not taking his eyes away from the girls in there flirting with everygirl.Asad in a brotherly manner tells him to stop fooling around.Ayan says that he doesnt stand a chance when he is seen wih him as girls cant look beyond asad.He also in vain tries to fix him with a girl but asad stops him and maintains his serious gravity like demeanour all along while ayan keeps talking to him while concentrating on every girl passing by. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Humaira’s mother is gloating about her parents’ wealthy stature while becoming the butt of the jokes of the girls and her mothr in law who leave no stone unturned in pulling her leg on everything she says.Meanwhile shirirn comes in with her kebabs and asks her to taste and tell how they are.Humaira’s mother asks her to get some more.While her daughter is about to go,she tells her cousin,nazar in a sarcastic tone to get more from the kitchen and not laze around all day much to her mother in laws’ disdain.But nazar does not feel hurt and comes back with a tray full of kebabs and is about to eat one when humaira’s mother intructs everybody not to eat anything before the groom’s side comes. Scene 3: Location: At the mazhar Meanwhile ayan is getting his brother asad to gift him a new bike by coaxing him into knowing that he feels humiliated when he has to take his old bike in front of one of his rivals who has the latest model and that askign money from his dad for a new bike is like doing the impossible.Asad gives in to his younger step brother’s whim and says that he would indeed get him one,having got his message. Ayan still continues flirting with girls while commenting that the girl that they choose or themselves are going to be vastly different even though the brothers think alike.Zoya passes them from behind.Asad gets ayan inside the mazaar to pray where zoya has also come to find some peace.She sits beside the mzaar and prays and silently cries.Asad who has come to pray fixes his gaze on her sitting across her,at the first glance.Ayan when he comes in too notices the crying zoya and cant move his eyes from her.While it looks like she’s about to look up,asad distracts himself and closes his eyes to pray but ayan keeps his gaze fixed.She gathers herself and leaves from there with ayan in tow who goes behind her following.When asad finishes his prayer and opens his eyes and looks for her he finds her gone and is slightly disappointed. Meanwhile when zoya comes out of the mazaar,she overhears the groom’s side looking for her knowing that she’s wearing a black dupatta and ducks to escape them.Ayan is also chasing her but she keeps disappearing.A game of hide and seek goes on for a while when zoya finding her chance leaves the mazaar but has to let go of her dupatta in the wake.Ayan behind her in her search loses her but finds her dupatta instead. Scene 4: Location: Zoya’s residence Humaira’s mother is busy giving directions to the groom’s uncle on the phone towards their house but not making much sense,causing splits of laughter among the rest of the family.After getting off the phone,she gloats about the uncle being a famous unbeatable lawyer in indore while cut down by her mother in law commenting despite that,he takes half an hour to undrstand directions and hopes that the groom has not takn on his uncle.She defends him saying he’s a double MA but agagin the girls make a joke of that.She keeps clarifying that since the groom if from her in laws’ place,he would be one in a million.Her mother in law too challenges her saying that soon they would get to know his value.Getting a call again,she again engages herself into giving directions,but humaira having had enough of this charade takes the phone and gives him discrete directions to their place.She is then instructed by her mother to try ayan’s no too to find out whats taking him so long. Scene 5: Location: At the mazaar Asad calls up ayan to find out where he is and ayan makes an excuse of having an important work to attend to.He tells him to take care of himself and agrees to buying him a bike after being remined of it again by ayan.Meanwhile the zoya’s groom’s side find ayan with a dupatta and enquire him of the lady who it belongs to.Ayan jokes about so many prospective suitors of the girl before hima nd tells them that he doesnt know. Meanwhile zoya out of the mazaar is walkign on the road when she has a collision with a swirling car,that happns to be asad’s.He gets down to help the girl who he now recognizes as the one from the mazaar.However zoya retaliates saying that he must be disappointed that he tried so hard to kill him with his rash driving but failed.They engage in a verbal arguement where she accuses him of driving rash and if he cant drive sane,he shouldnt drive at all.He accuses her of walking carelessly on the road and if she cant walk properly she should not come out of the house at all.She retaliates by accusing him of talking rudely and that if cant talk properly he should keep his mouth shut.He tells her that nobody’s ever talked so rude with him ever.She says that why he’s so arrogant.She collects her things muttering to herself that she was better off in new york and that in india everybody stares at a girl as if they have never seen one before.How can a girl protect herself in a situation like that.He says they can if they keep their eyes low on the ground. He says that if girls dress up to put a charade in front of people,they cant be blamed for ogling.She retaliates by saying that she diesnt understand why all the restrictions on women only,he says that not restrictions but mannerisms.She snatches the pepper spray from his hands and says that is whta she uses for protection.He says that he doesnt wnat to argue with her on her wedding day.She says its not.He gives her a startled look,to which she asks him not to be judgemental on her.He says if she has so much problems then she shouldjust leave and go back to new york.She sys that she would and that she’s here in india only for a reason.He says when she leaves it would be big favor on the country.So saying they both take opposite pathways. Scene 6: Location: At the mazaar Zoya’s groom side start beating him up for being cavalier but before they can stab him with a knife,he is saved by asad who enters total filmy style and beats up the goons.however even when they both bash up the goons together,asad gets stabbed by a goon after being caught unawares.Ayan runs to his side and is shocked to see him hurt so bad. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin talking to humaira’s mother that her right eye is twitching incessantly and she scared that somethign bad would happen.She tells her not to worry and that everythign would be fine and the people would like nikhat and consent for the marriage proposal as they are after all from her in laws’ side.The phone rings and shirin picks it up to talk to ayan and is shocked by what ayan tells her. Scene 8: Location: In the hospital Ayan is desperately wishing for assad to open his eyes.The doctor comes and comforts him saying that he would soon open his eyes when the effect of the anaesthesia wears off and his wounds would heal pretty soon.He tells ayan to get medicines from the chemist as they are not available here.He leaves. After a while asad opens his eyes to find rashid and his family who has come to meet him.Also seen is asad’s mother who has just reached the door of the room. Scene 9: Location: Ayan’s residence The girls are disturbed.Nikhat comments that the situation is going to be very awkward and they dont know whats happening there,when after 17years their dad would meet asad.And woorries that he has gone with their mom.But humaira tells her that shirin herself wanted to go.But nikhat reminds her that even asad’s mothr would be there.They are shocked to think about the scene and the strangeness of it.Nazar asks nikhat that she hasnt even seen asad’s mother.nikhat tells her that she has seen her daughter nazma in college,and that she looks a lot lik her and asad’s mother. Scene 10: Location: In the hospital Asad is cajoled by her mother.He looks at rashid with emotionless eyes.Rashid tries to comfort her saying that the wounds are not too deep as told by th doctor and that his wounds would heal soon.Asad looks pointedly at him and says with double meaning that his wounds never heal soon.The screen freezes on his face. Precap: When rashid tries to stop asad outside the hospital asking him to listen to his father,asad stops walking and turns around to tell him that he’s wrond and that he lost his father 17years ago.Rashid and others are shocked to hear this. Category:Episodes